


Stone Wall

by Iordio



Series: Confluence [3]
Category: Bad Girls, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio
Summary: Weekly Berena fix - PridePart of my confulence universe





	Stone Wall

'We’ve booked a villa in Marrakesh for 10 days in September. Do you fancy joining us as we know you haven’t actually had a proper holiday since your honeymoon which was two years ago! Plus Helen’s prepared to pull rank and go to Hansen and Ric, so you’d best say yes!' Nikki said to their WhatsApp group.

'What are the dates?' replied Bernie at five thirty in the morning.

'10th to 20th. We can fly direct from Gatwick, you can stay the night at ours, then it’s about an hour transfer.' Helen typed back.

'We'll speak to Hansen tomorrow and see what he says. Pretty sure it wont be a problem once Serena gets going,' replied Bernie.

'She's on nights this week, and I’m on call. Hence the radio silence. Is it September already?' continued Bernie. 'Feel like we’ve not seen each other for a couple of weeks. Thank God it's only two weeks every ten.'

\--

'Agreed,' typed Serena. 'Sorry, been in surgery since midnight! Grabbed an hour in the on call room before the red phone rang at seven. What I wouldn’t give for twelve hours sleep in our bed!’ whinged Serena as she continued typing away and responding to the latest message.

\--

‘Did we tell you that Hansen would like Serena to stand for Chair of the Holby’s colleague Pride Network, wants us to improve our Stonewall ranking?' continued Bernie.

‘No, I think we would have remembered!’ added Helen.

‘Are you going to?’ chipped in Nikki.

‘Dunno, could be a useful bargaining tool if we want two weeks off in September as it’s not the required three months notice he usually wants from us,’ wrote Bernie.

‘And added workload! Have you seen the job spec? Bloody looks like a full time job if you ask me,’ added Serena. ‘Might see if I can squeeze some additional resources out of HR for a part time admin otherwise what is the point of being chair if I can’t delegate every so often...’ 

‘Spoken like a true consultant,’ replied Bernie, cheekily.

‘Back to my initial question. A provisional yes?’ asked Nikki.

‘Yes from me,’ wrote Bernie. Serena’s exact same message popping up a second later.

‘Nikki, can you send the link to the villa?’ asked Helen.

‘Let us know how much you want and we’ll transfer it once we’ve spoken to Hansen,’ typed Serena, ‘Or we can book the flights and transfers and give you the difference...’


End file.
